xboxfandomcom-20200223-history
Advent Rising
Advent Rising is an action video game developed by Glyphx Games and released by Majesco Entertainment for Microsoft Windows on August 9, 2005 and Xbox on May 31, 2005 in North America and June 30, 2005 in Europe. Plot The game begins with Gideon Wyeth; the protagonist, escorting a group of human ambassadors from a space station to a meeting with an alien race called the Aurelians. At the meeting, the Aurelians tell the humans that they view them as gods and then warn them of another race of aliens called the Seekers who intend to destroy all humanity. Shortly thereafter, the space station is attacked by the Seekers. Gideon manages to board an escape pod and lands on the planet Edumea below. On the planet, Gideon aids the Marines in their battle against the Seekers, but soon learns that the planet will shortly be destroyed by a meteor shower. The planet is evacuated, and Gideon accepts an invitation from the Aurelians to board their ship. After learning that humans have untapped mystical powers, he begins training with the Aurelians. As Gideon is training, the ship is attacked by the Seekers. Gideon and some of the Aurelians evacuate to the Seeker vessel, though it is on a crash course with the Aurelian homeworld. Gideon and the remaining Aurelians find the planet overrun by Seekers. After liberating the planet, they travel to the Galactic Council to seek their help in combating the Seeker assault on humanity. When the Council calls the Seekers to explain themselves, a being materializes in the Council chambers claiming to be a “true” human and a god. The being, a Koroem, takes full responsibility for the human genocide and claims that it ordered the Seekers to exterminate humanity because they were physically imitating the Koroem. A battle ensues after the Koroem wounds one of the Aurelians, but it is ultimately killed when Gideon uses a previously unknown mystical ability. This opens a portal that Gideon is dragged into. He finds himself on an ice planet, where a horned creature dubbed "The Stranger" appears and says, "Come with me, human. There is much to be done." It then beckons Gideon to follow. Characters * Gideon Wyeth: The main character of the game. He is a member of one of the last human outposts. * Ethan Wyeth: Gideon's hotshot older brother. Because of his celebrity following the Independence Wars, he is assigned the role of pilot for the mission of first contact with the Aurelians. He used his connections to instate Gideon as his co-pilot. * Olivia Morgan: Gideon's fiancé, a scientist assigned to Luriam space station. * Marin Steel: A decorated pilot from the Independence Wars, she encounters Gideon as he attempts to escape Bahr Han on her ship. She is captured by the Seekers and unsuccessfully imprisoned on the island of Teran, having developed her own psychic powers. * Kelehm Farwaters: A ninth-tier Garhgon (an Aurelian religious caste), he has trained himself in the telekinetic arts. Kelehm belongs to "the old faith" which states that the discovery of humans is part of a prophecy and the Aurelians will gain greater psychic power through them. * Enorym Tenspur: Ally to Gideon and the most highly trained of the Aurelian elite fighters, Enorym serves as a commander of the elite Felidic warriors. Enorym leads an assault on a Seeker ship shortly after Gideon learns how to use his psychic powers. * Bud: A troublemaking Marine that starts a bar fight with Gideon and later challenges him and Ethan to a training match. After losing, Bud fires a blaster at Ethan. The player then has the choice of either using a stungun to disable Bud or picking up a blaster and killing him, which determines whether his squadmates help you or abandon you in a later gameplay segment. * K Chell: A Seeker ambassador who interrupts the planetary ruling council and demands that the Aurelians hand over Gideon and Marin. When Kelehm refuses, K'Chell kills him, then escapes to the ansible to inform the Seeker armada. * Sevan: A council member on Aurelia, he leads a rebellion to give the humans to the Seekers and avoid retaliation. After staging a coup, he co-opts the council, gives Marin to the Seekers, and puts Enorym on trial for treason. * Banath: Originally serving as Enorym's best warrior, he is revealed to be a double agent for Sevan. Having planted a Seeker ambush inside the ansible, Banath becomes visibly angry after Enorym orders him to escort Marin back to the Aurelian capital. He returns with a dropship manned by other rebels after giving Marin to the Seekers and announces his betrayal by killing one of Enorym's warriors. Gideon kills Banath shortly after Enorym is put on trial. Gameplay Into the game you can take body-to-hand combat, use firearms or powers that will be unlocked during the game. The player has the ability to handle two weapons at a time; you can also boost them to increase their effects. Both mechanics of the first and third person are present, and there is also the possibility of using vehicles at certain levels. The plot of the game is divided into 6 chapters, excluding prologue and epilogue. Reception From its Xbox release, Advent Rising received mixed reviews getting a 68/100 by Metacritic. Videos Advent Rising Xbox Trailer - Theatrical Trailer Advent Rising Xbox Trailer - Trailer References * Advent Rising on IGN Category:2005 Video Games Category:Xbox games Category:Third-person shooters Category:Action-adventure games Category:Windows games Category:Video Games